Those Eyes
by SuperJuniorLover
Summary: This story is about an unstable girl who starts attending Ouran by personal reasons. Soon she meets the one and only Host Club, who she believe's up to no good. But soon finds out their motives are for good. Some romance MoriXOC KyoyaXOC M for safety
1. The First and Hardest Day

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so hopefully it's as good as I intend for it to be. Please Review after reading, please! Thanks! -Monique

!!BREAKING NEWS!!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE OURAN HOST CLUB CHARACTERS!! ONLY MONIQUE KURTZ!!

I ONLY OWN THE IDEA OF THIS FIC, THANK YOU!

now enjoy! :]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Those Eyes"

Chapter 1: The First and Hardest Day

I'm a new student at Ouran Academy, so I have no idea where I am to be going or heading. My name is Monique Kurtz, a first year. It's the middle of the year, so I am wondering the halls as if a clueless fool in front of these over pampered rich kids. I can hear the whispers and gossip already forming around me as my shoes click to the designed flooring. The uniform I wore was a boys uniform, but I was by all means, a girl. The pants rolled up to below my knee, making them capris. I've always hated wearing dresses, I liked being comfortable and liked sitting with my legs open, not worrying about peeping eyes of perverted boys.

The bell soon rang, giving the hint of being tardy. I was in no rush though as I finally approached the classroom I was to start being in for the rest of the school year. I grasped the golden handle and turned, causing a 'click', informing the door to be opened. I pushed and saw a male teacher in front of the room. I paid no attention to the eyes of my peers, but walked straight to the teacher, telling him I was a new student. He nodded, gave me a over sized geography book and told me to head to an empty seat. I turned, and walked down the aisle, and found a seat between two identical twins.

The teacher continued on, briefly stating that the class had a new student, just saying my name and continuing on as if I was nothing. I just sat, not caring about the rambling teacher. I already knew enough of the blasted geography to slide by for the next semester. I just sat, my back against the chair, doodling on my open notebook. I could feel the stares coming from those around me, but shrugged it off and continued on to my incomplete cartoon flower until the teacher came in front of me, closing my notebook rudely and continued with his lecture. I just reopened my notebook and continued to doodle. Soon after, the bell rang, signaling the end of the class period.

"Ms. Kurtz, can I speak to you for a moment." It sounded as if a comand, whether than a question. I just grunted and went to his desk, the students gathering around outside the open door.

"Ms. Kurtz, I am aware of your current situation. But even so, you do not get any special treatment of being able to doodle and draw during classtime. I do feel deeply for you, but I beleive that you should focus on your studies. If you are as good with schoolwork as you are with doodling, then you should pass with flying colors, now do you have anything to say?"

"I do not. But thank you for your concern. I do not need anything from you, just your teachings, thank you. There's no need for you to be getting into my personal life, Mr. Yoku." With that I left the room and off to my second class. Not caring about the questions and harrassing of the rich students.

Apparently my second class was for studying. I grabbed my bag, having it slump over my left shoulder and decided to go to the place that I had heard was to be abandoned. Music Room #3.

As I opened the door, the scent of roses overcame my senses. There was a group of attractive guys in the middle, welcoming me. I just blinked and went to an empty table, putting my bag on top. I grabbed a pen and pencil and started writing mindlessly. I could hear the boys talking amongst themselves about me, but paid no head until my chair was pulled, dragging me in the seat far away from my mindless writing.

"Well, my princess, you must be new. My name is Tamaki Suo, King of the Host Club." He sounded conceided.

"I don't really care. If I didn't care when I walked into the room, what makes you think I care now?"

The blonde blinked, shoked, and quickly left me alone. The two pulling at my chair, the twins from last class, chuckled and said "We like you, you're cool." They then put themselves in front of me, leaning over my knees.

"I'm Kaoru, I beleive we have first class with you. And this is my twin brother, Hikaru." The two posed in front of me, holding eachother closely.

"Nice to meet you. But I beleive I figured you two were twins the second I saw you." My voice was sweet, yet it had a sting to it, I knew that.

"Why are you so rude? For a beautiful girl, you don't seem to have feelings, such a shame." Hikaru said, with an attitude. I sighed, a bored sigh.

"If I'm the one whose rude, then how come you two rudely dragged me across the room? huh? All I want is to be left alone, GOT IT!?" The twins scooted backwards and behind a boy with glasses.

"Why, you're Monique Kurtz, correct?" The boy seemed to not care about my previouse out burst.

"Yes, I am Monique Kurtz." I just figured this guy might be a normal one. He sounded smooth enough, at least.

"You were a daughter of a head of a popular company, right?" He looked down on me, as if a bug that was feasting on his arm. I just nodded, not wanting to go into the details.I feared the details.

A short little boy came into the conversation right then, butting in.

"Kyo-chan, you said 'were', what did you mean by that?" The boy sounded cute, yet curious. I hoped the boy with the glasses was clueless upon the fact that I had lost my real parents. By now, the whole group of boys had gathered around to hear into the now lingering question. The boy with the glasses nodded.

"Why, yes, Honey-sempai, Monique's parents were murdered a couple months back in a brutal way. So, this girl you see before you is now in an adopted family. Who is, fortunitaly, high in social class. Correct, Ms. Kurtz?" He looked smug to know my "little" secret. I was looking down to my shoes and the floor, feeling the stares on me yet again. I had completely blanked out by the mere mention of my parents murder. I had wanted to block the insodent out of my mind, beleiving that it had never happened and that the family I was living with now was always there from the moment I was born. That the day I walked into my old house, to find my parents and little brother dead. The mention of them brought back the memories that I tried so hard to forget and push out of my mind.

The crime scene, the questions, the funerals I had to attend all on the same day, the moving and the social services, everything was brought up all on the same day just by one group of boys.

I hid my face from the group, looking down to the floor, I lifted myself up from the chair, walked to the table that had my bag, and walked out slowly from the room. I didn't want to remember, I didn't want to think of my old and real family. I closed the door from behind me and walked slowly out of the school and off the grounds to the cemetery.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's chapter one! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! Thanks!!- Monique


	2. The Help She Needs

It's already up for the second chapter! YAY! Hope the last chapter was good for everyone! :)

Please don't forget to Review! -Monique

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those Eyes

Chapter 2: The Help She Needs

(Normal POV)

As Monique walked to the cemetery deep in thought, she didn't notice that the Host Club was actually following her where she was headed.

"Tamaki, whould you mind telling me why we're following her? She obviously wants to be left alone."

Kyoya followed his group of friends from behind, not really caring what was happening.

"Kyoya, it's our job as the Host Club to make sure all girls are made happy. Now we have to find what's wrong. Plus, it's all your fault for having her run off in the first place, remember?" Tamaki said matter-of-factly in a whisper. Everyone in the group nodded in approval, all agreeing it was Kyoya who had made her run off.

"She would be a nice girl if she had some friends, I think. But we have to break down that barrier that she has up around her." Tamaki said thoughtfully.

"Hey Hikaru." Kaoru called for his twin's attention, causing him to turn his head to Kaoru.

"What is it, Kaoru?" His voice was concerned.

"She's kind of like us, huh? Putting everyone to a distance. But she doesn't have another person to accompany her. " Hikaru nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it does kind of sound like us back a year or two." Kaoru nodded.

"Hey Takashi, she's very pretty, huh?" Honey asked his tall cousin.

"Hm. She is." He said simply with a straight face.

"Do you think we could change her, Takashi?" Honey looked up to him with wondering and curious eyes. Causing Takashi to look down to his cousin, questioningly.

"I mean, Tama-chan was able to change the twins, Kyo-chan and me. Maybe we can change her? What do you think, Takashi?" The little boy's voice was sweet and lingering to Takashi's ears.

"Yeah. It's possible. She most likely will need it for what she's been through." Honey nodded, knowing it was time to drop the subject.

Monique's tan skin warmed to the midday heat, her long brunette hair blew in the slight wind, covering her tear stained face as she sat in front of three graves, her book bag laying next to her sitting figure. She hugged her legs close to her chest as tears fell onto her bare knees. She was whispering silent prayers within her legs as the Host Club members watched solemnly from the trees and brush far to her right.

"Why'd those guys have to ruin everything! Why'd they kill them?! They didn't do anything to anyone! Especially my little brother....I hate them, I hate them, I hate them, I HATE THEM!

They took them away! They made me come to that stupid school! They made me get adopted into that stupid family!" Monique's voice was low, scared and bold so only she could hear herself.

"Boss, I can't handle seeing her crying like that. It's sad and painful just watching her sitting in front of those graves." The twins said in chorus. "She's all alone, Boss. We can't just stand by."

Tamaki nodded, listening to the twins. "But we can't go out there, she'll know we followed her."

"Tama-chan, we can't debate about this, she needs comfurt and people who'll give it to her. She needs us." Honey's voice came out serious and persuasive. The group was so wrapped up on debating of going out, that they didn't notice a member walk out to the weaping girl.

Monique sat in front of the graves, silently. Until she heard footsteps approaching her, but didn't think much of it, thinking it was someone for a different grave. She sat still waiting for them to pass until she felt arms hug her closely. She breathed in sharply, surprised. She blinked back some tears, but soon came flowing down her cheeks. She just buried her face into her knees.

"It's going to be alright. I'll be here for you, Monique." It was a deep and reassuring voice. She had never heard that voice before, but the person holding her knew her name. She looked up slightly to see a member of the Host Club. Tan skin, Dark coal colored hair and a muscular yet slim body.

She didn't want to ruin the moment by asking questions, so she just turned fully to hug the man closely.

A few moments passed before the rest of the Host Club saw Mori out with Monique, hugging her closely to him. The boys smiled and looked at eachother then ran off to join in, Kyoya following from behind, not joining in the hugging. They stayed linked together for a couple minutes, whispering encouraging words to Monique, hoping she'd hear them.

The group soon unlinked themselves from eachother, patting Monique on the back.

"Let's go get some food. We'll pay," Said Kyoya with a thin smile on his lips. Monique nodded in agreement. The group walked together into town, Tamaki chatting with Kyoya in front, the twins chatting with Honey and Mori walked behind the group with Monique.

"You ok?" Mori's voice sounded deep yet concerning. Monique looked up to him and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks...for what you did back there." Monique said, blushing slightly. Mori smiled.

"I'm Takashi, I'm not sure if you knew that." Monique smiled up at him.

"No, I didn't know your name. But you knew mine, huh?" Mori nodded.

"The blonde tall one is Tamaki, the one with glasses is Kyoya, the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru, and the short blonde one is Mitzkuni. But you can call him Honey. Or me, Mori. It's up to you." Monique nodded in appreciation.

"Thanks, Takashi. But I like your full name, if you don't mind." Takashi smiled.

"Thanks."

The group soon got to a five star restraunt. Monique's mouth dropped.

"No! I'm not letting you guys pay for me at a place like this, no way!" She said getting in front of the group, blocking the doors with her arms. The group laughed at her reaction.

"Don't worry, we eat at places like this all the time, Mo-chan!" Honey said excitedly. Monique soon became more flexible, the group moving past her. She watched them walk in one by one, Takashi stopping, placing an over sized hand on top of her head, smiling. "Don't worry, I'll pay." He said, walking in, slightly pushing her by her back.

"Maybe I was wrong about this whole rich people thing." She thought to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked the second chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks- Monique


	3. Haunting, Hurt, Horror and Bonding

!!BREAKING NEWS!!

I do not own the amazing Ouran High School Jost Club!

Nor any of the characters but Monique Kurtz!!

Please enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to read/review/favorite I'll really appreciate it!  
-Monique

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those Eyes

Chapter 3: Haunting, Hurt, Horror and Bonding

(Monique's POV)

When I walked out of the restraunt, I couldn't help but get enveloped in my own thoughts.

'Why would they care so much about me? I'm just another girl. I mean, there's nothing special about me. The moment I just wanna be left alone, I run into the Host Club. It seems the more and more I try to push them away, the closer they seem to become...' As I was trying to get deeper into my thoughts, I was brought back to the real world when a hand rested on my shoulder. I looked up to lock eyes with Takashi. His face didn't hold any emotion, but for some reason I could tell he was concerned. I furrowed my eye brows together as I looked up to him. I noticed the rest of the group was farther ahead, as if I had completely stopped.

"You stopped." I looked at him confused. "You stopped walking. You looked as if you were in deep in thought." I blinked and nodded. I continued walking side-by-side with the quiet giant. I was still deep in thought as I walked beside him. Until the twins fell back, pushing Takashi aside, drapped their arms around my shoulders, causing me to stop.

"What do you two want?" I said a little scared and annoyed with the two by now, especially what happened at the restraunt early on.

------------------------------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------------------------------------------------

(Normal POV)

Everyone sat at a table, chattering a bit. Until a waiter came up to serve them, taking a liking to the only girl of the group- obviously trying his best to get to her.

"Well, Miss, what would you like, besides a date with me?" He sad with a wink. The brunette girl blinked and chuckled, "You're a very kind man, but I don't know if I can be honored with a date with such a good-looking man." But though Monique was acting sweet, her thoughts were inrelevant, but she stuck with being kind to the man in uniform.

Soon, the Host Club took notice to the attempt of flirting of the waitor. The twins' were getting obviously peeved with the man at the table without getting any orders, accept wanting a phone number. Takashi, even though he'd never say aloud, he also was getting jealous of the high amount of attention the man was getting. Neither was the Shadow King, who was now getting his temper up, but the twins were faster.

"Hey, old pervert! How-" Started Hikaru.

"Old are you, exactly!?" Continued Kaoru.

"Especially when she's with us!" They finished together in a chorus.

The waitor had pulled his attention from the gorgeous, yet shocked, girl that had his attention, to the twins that sat on the other side of her. He looked angry and possesive over the girl he just met. "Oh, you three are together, huh? Why don't you prove it with a kiss or something?" The older man said through hissed teeth and an evil grin.

The twins plastered on evil grins as they both wrapped one arm around her shoulders. Monique was left in the dark as the two moved so Kaoru held her chin in one hand and Hikaoru had his arms wrapped around her waist. Kaoru leaned in, sealing his lips against the shocked Monique and leaned her neck back so that Hikaru could kiss her neck. Soon the three pulled away, having the twins' with identical smirks and Monique blushing furiously. Obviously beat, the waitor treaded off, getting a different waitor to serve the teens.

The twins went back to chatting with eachother as if nothing had happened, but the rest of the group starred at the girl who had fire flamed cheeks. Kyoya chuckled as he replayed the scene in his head. Soon, Tamaki was back with talking about with everyone, Honey talking to Takashi, but Takashi still deep in thought about the scene that had just played out in front of him and the rest of the Host Club.

--------------------------------------------END FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------------------------

The twins looked at the girl in question and got identical wide devil smiles across their faces.

"What makes you imedietally think we're up to no good?" The twins said in a chilling chorus.

"Because of what you just pulled at the restraunt. Who wouldn't be worried of you two after that performance?" She responded caustiously.

"We wanted to see if you were interested in modeling for us." Hikaru said lazely, pulling the girl to start walking again to catch up with the group.

"We got some new designs together with our mother and need a model." Kaoru said, now right next to Honey and Takashi. Honey comfortably sat up on Takashi's shoulders holding his pink bunny, Usa-chan, tightly in his arms.  
The twins looked at the girl, anticipating an answer from her.

She sighed, "Fine, but nothing too revealing, okay?" She warned the devious twins before they could continue on with their deal.

"No promises," They laughed now running up towards the front with Tamaki who was rambling on about a Host Club idea with Kyoya.

Monique sighed as she walked "Evil twins, I swear." Takashi looked down at the girl, smiling slightly, Honey noticing, then looking back and forth between the girl and his tall cousin. A happy grin taking over his boyish face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monique walked with the group until they passed her old home, instintly getting painful memories from the sight of the rundown apartment made her stop in her tracks as the boys continued to walk, soon noticing the sudden loss from the group. Monique stood, facing the gates that serounded the apartment complex, with a blank, yet fearful stare.

"What's wrong, Monique?" Tamaki's voice broke into the silence, but the girl didn't hear him.

Tears started streaming down her face as the memories overflew her mind. She fell to her knees, looking down to the cement underneath her sitting form, her eyes squeezed shut as the memories flew back into her mind with force.

-----------------------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny Saturday morning, the birds were chirping, white puffy clouds in the air as Monique was leaving a friends' house from staying the night the night before. She waved "goodbye" to her friend as she walked the path home with a backpack flung over her shoulders. Her feet hit the concrete floor at a steady pace as she reached the enterance to her apartment complex.

The whole way, she had been thinking of her little brother, his birthday was coming up in a couple weeks, and hadn't gotten him anything yet. She was debating on whether she should get him a soccer ball or a basketball set for him when she saw the door to her apartment had an odd crimson red splatter on it, as if a paint brush with red paint had been flicked to it. The number '53'

in a neat print above the splatter.

Monique knocked on the door, finding the door open. She wrapped her hand around the knob, twisting and opening. She walked in, calling out.

"Mom! Dad! Ed! I'm home! Where are-" Monique was cut off, seeing the used to be white walls covered in crimson, a strong stentch taking over the girl's senses, flying her hands over her nose. "Mom!! Dad!! ED!!" She screamed, tears filling up at the sides of her eyes. "MOM!! DAD!!ED!!" She was getting frantic, looking over the house until she came to the kitchen, screaming.

A bloody knives were stuck on the counter, point down. Blood everywhere, all over the floor, cabnets, dishes, used to be white walls, everything and everywhere. It was as if a blood bath had been taken place in the little room. Little bits of flesh everywhere and bones, chunks on the floor. A path lead towards the back bathroom all in blood. Monique followed the boody path in horror of what was waiting for her on the other side of the bathroom door. She grasped the knob, opening the door with a push, slipping as she entered on blood. She looked horrificaly towards the bathtub, filled with water and parts of bodies. Arms and legs, seperated from the original body. All parts of the human body in the bloody water, all in chunks, if not, it was an arm or leg. She didn't hold back a scream as loud and ear screeching as possible, falling to her knees, calling out her family's names in horror.

----------------------------------------------END FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------------------

As the group of boys gathered around the crying and sobbing girl, trying to reach her to confort her, she started screaming. Screaming out names they hadn't heard before. Only knowing 'Mom' and 'Dad' from the list of names. Monique was screaming the same list, all in horror as her flash back took place. Soon she was still crying, but no screaming, but still in the flashback. The boys fellback a little, giving the previously screaming girl, some room. A few moments of just sobbing and crying, and ear splitting scream came from the shaking girl who was broken down, covering her ears screaming in horror as she relived the nightmare again.

As the other hosts shrunk back, Takashi threw himself over the girl, holding her tightly close to him, trying to get the girl to calm down. He was whispering in her ears, trying to get her to listen.

"Monique, shhhhh, it's ok, it's over, I'm here."

Monique's eyes snapped open as she heard Takashi's soothing voice. She threw her arms around Takashi, crying into his shoulder, whimpering and gasping for breath as she comforted herself in Takashi's strong shoulder. Soon, Kyoya, the akward one who wasn't good at comforting, was the next to step in, tried soothing the whimpering girl by rubbing her back. Next Tamaki, hugging the side of her, then the twins and Honey, who squeezed in to get in the middle with Monique and Takashi. Monique thought she heard the man holding her the longest say something that made her blink and sniff in his scent.

"I love you, Monique, please, come back to me the way you were when we were little." That one simple line made her heart skip a beat. He remembered her from their childhood. And so did Honey.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, shocking twist, huh? Bet you didn't see that one coming! But, I'd really like some Reviews to this fanfic before I start another fanfic, please! I'd really appreciate it!  
Don't forget to review/favorite/get alerts please! Thanks!- Monique


	4. The Past of Love

!!BREAKING NEWS!!

I do not own any of the awesomeness of Ouran High School Host Club, only the idea, Monique and any other characters I throw in!

thank you, now enjoy :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those Eyes

Chapter 4: The Past of Love

(Normal POV)

It was a sunny day at a nearby neighborhood park. Kids were running around, playing every game known to man that fit the discription of "toddler" and "fun". Screams and laughter filled the pure air of the park, as did young love. A young seven year old Monique walked into the sandbox, expecting to make a sand castle and just being left alone. But as she was finishing up her first sandcastle, a bigger boy came into the sandbox with an evil smirk wiped across his face, he smashed the neatly build building with one foot. The little Monique looked at the crumbled up mess and glarred at the older boy. She stood up, dusting off her baby blue dress, and pushed the boy over, causing him to fall over, shocked, looking up to the girl above him.

"You're a very big meanie! You crushed my sandcastle when I didn't do anything to you, what's wrong with you?!" The young girl's voice squiked as she looked down at him. But the boy quickly got up and pushed Monique back hard enough so she'd fall backward, tripping on the end of the sandbox, causing to twist and pop her ankle, making the once strong girl, cry out in pain and start to have tears falling down her cheeks.

A shadow soon covered her face as another boy came to help her. "You ok?" It was a young Takashi who stood before her. His short black hair neatly brushed out, his big young gray eyes looking down at her, his tan skin glistening in the sun and his tiny seven year old body wearing a kendo uniform outfit. The girl nearly blinked and nodded. The boy went up to the older kid, pushing him down, saying "You never hurt a girl, didn't your daddy tell you that?" With that, the older kid ran off, tired of being pushed down by younger kids.

The young Takashi knelt down to the girl, checking her ankle. Monique whimpered as the boy poked at a sore spot on her ankle. The boy looked into her hazel eyes and leaned in to peck her cheek. The girl blushed as the boy smiled.

"Monique! Monique! What happened baby?" Her mom yelled running towards her young daughter.

"I was pushed down by a bigger boy and twisted my ankle. He helped me," Monique said and pointing to the young Takashi. Monique's mom smiled sweetly at the boy.

"Would you like to come to the hospital with us to check on her ankle...."

"Takashi, Takashi Morinozuka." The young boy finished for her and nodded.

"Are your parents here?" Takashi shook his head.

"No, I came alone."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monique's mom was out the hall, talking to the doctor about her swollen ankle while the two young children sat in a room. Monique layed on top of a hospital bed and Takashi stood next to her, looking at her fearful eyes. She was scared, she didn't like the hospital. Takashi grabbed Monique's small hand and squeezed slightly, giving her spirit. She looked up and saw the boy smile sweetly.

"You're alright, I'm here, Monique." She smiled as she heard him speak the sentence. Her heart beat faster at the realization that the boy was moving closer, peking her hand and cheek, then giving her a sweet smile. Causing her tan cheeks to go a slight shade of pink.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See honey, I told you you were going to be alright." Monique's mom stated happily.

Takashi sat in the back with Monique, holding her hand. Monique looked out the window to watch the scenery go by. She then felt Takashi squeeze her hand, getting her attention. She turned to look at the dark haired boy with a curious smile.

"I'm leaving." That one sentence made her heart drop.

"Why?" She was about to cry, she could feel her little heart stopping as if to pop out of her chest and say, 'you took me!!'

"Monique, I'm not leaving, you are." He pointed to her house that was coming up. There was a moving truck and people going in and out, taking boxes with them. She looked back at Takashi, held him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"We'll be together soon, I promise." Takashi reassured her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takashi snapped out of his flashback of the day he actually talked to the beautiful girl. He had fallen in love with her the moment he saw her at a pool party his family was hosting. By after the party, he had fallen head over heels for a girl he didn't even talk to, but stared at all night.

"Hey! Mori-senpai!" Takashi was pulled from his thoughts as one of the twins ran up to him.

"Hm." Was all he said.

"Come see Mo-san!" The twin grabbed the sitting giant and dragged him to the dressing room he had been waiting for the girl to come out of. The twin opened the curtain, revealing Monique in a blue sundress with white leggings, blue flats, white beaded necklace, big bug-eyed sunglasses and a very light shade of light pink glimmer lip gloss.

Takashi almost fell over, she looked like the day he first talked to her- only with a teen twist to it.

Monique turned to look at the emotionless man, letting him see her wavy hair in pig tails. He blushed- 'just like that day. If not- cuter-if that was possible.' Takashi thought.

"She looks-" Hikaru started.

"like an actual lady." Kaoru finished.

"No." Takashi said emotionless. Causing the twins to look at him with a weirded out look. Monique could feel her heart sink and break.

"She looks beautiful." He smiled at her, took her cheek in his hand and rubbed the light pink tinited cheek with his thumb. Monique smiled happily. "Thanks, Takashi." He smiled and patted her head with an over sized hand.

The twins looked at eachother with a smile across their faces. They backed out of the love-filled room, arm rested on the other. Soon, they were outside the curtain, gathering the rest of the Host club to hear in on the two.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon Takashi noticed that he and Monique were alone, he smiled up at her. She was standing on a pedistal so the twins could make adjustments on the outfit, but instead of facing the intimidating faces of the twins, she was now facing the handsome, smooth and loving face of Takashi. Takashi slipped his hands around Monique's waist and carried her down back to the floor. He smiled as he saw the girl blush. "I like being taller." He said with humor in his voice, causing a chuckle to come out between her glossed over lips. Takashi smiled hearing her laugh.

"Did you remember me from the moment you came to Ouran?" Takashi surprisingly started the conversation. He studied the girls face closely, seeing how she would react to every question or story he was to tell her.

"To tell you the truth, no. You got a lot taller since the last time I saw you. We were only seven. Now, to think so many years later, you actually kept your promise." Takashi answered with a nod.

"I would never break a promise to you, Monique. Believe it or not, but I arranged to have you in Ouran." Monique looked up at the usually silent giant, shocked.

"What do you mean?" Monique's voice was strangled as she tried to pull everything out of Takashi.

"When I heard about your family, I felt for you. But you didn't have a family, and I needed to help. So with Kyoya's help, we pulled some strings to have you with a family that was high enough in social class so you could come here and be with me. I was surprised that the system pulled through so fast." Monique fed on every word Takashi let out of his mouth. Not dropping a morsal.

"You made me go into that family?!" Monique said, but not in happiness, but in horror and sadness. Takashi's face turned to one of confusion and shock.

"What do you mean? Did they do something to not have you like them?" Monique's ears rang with the sentence and dropped her head. Takashi put a finger under her chin, lifting her up to look at him. "If something happened, tell me now so I can undo whatever happened." Monique's eyes filled with tears as Takashi rested his hands on each side of her face. Monique placed her hands over Takashi's, looking deep into his eyes. She had fallen to the floor as Takashi held her in his grasp.

"Takashi, the man...he.....he hurts me..." She choked out. Takashi's eyes widened.

"How, Monique, how does he hurt you?" He said, trying to be calm, but horribly failing.

"He hits me....the other night he...he pushed me up against a wall, saying that I was a 'stupid bitch' to think that I was ever to become someone out in the world, that Ouran was just another school for "rich ass kids." And he threw me down on the ground...." She was sobbing by now into Takashi's shoulder. Takashi almost started crying himself. It was as if it was one blow after another for Monique. Takashi looked down to the girl, he believed, that he loved, seeing her crying out in anguish and pain to him. Takashi pulled her up on her feet. He was beyond mad at the man who was causing her pain, that he had something to do with it, made him feel guilty. Monique looked up, as if reading his mind and placed her hand on his chest, causing him to look in her eyes.

"Takashi, it's not your fault. You were trying to help me." She smiled softly at him.

"But if I didn't do anything, you wouldn't be in the situation you are in now..." His voice trailed off.

"Takashi, you didn't know...it's okay, as long as I'm with you, I'll always be okay, no matter what I have to put up with." She said while he pulled her closely and securly to his chest.

"Wait, maybe I can do something. I'm old enough to be an adult, maybe I can take you in as a foster child or something until your next birthday?" Takashi looked down at Monique, who smiled up at him.

"We'll talk more-" She was cut off. Kyoya walked into the room, laptop at hand.

"That will not be necisary, Monique. As of right now, you are no longer under the care of the Huno family. Though you will not be staying the Mori-sempai. You will be under the watchful eye of the Ootoris. I have already informed my father of the situation, and has, oddly, agreed with no hesitation. Welcome to the family- big sister." Kyoya smiled smuggly, obviously happy with himself with his now successful rescue of the older girl.

Takashi looked down to see Monique smiling happily and then a glimpse of tiredness flashed across her face. He smiled and picked her up, placing her on a couch in the main room. The twins walked over to see Monique half asleep, smiled and said in a complete chorus, "Don't you dare think you're done modeling. Tomorrow will be better since there's no school, so we've got ya all day." They said evilly. Monique nodded off, falling asleep against the pink plush couch.

"I'm going with you too, guys!" Came Honey's happy tone, bouncing to the twins.

"I am too, you never know what you'll learn about the girl since so much has already happened," Kyoya said, "but then again, I now live with her, so maybe that'll be a benefit."

"I'm not letting you two perverts be alone with my new daughter!" Came the dramatic answer of Tamaki.

"Wait, Boss, she's now the sister of Kyoya-sempai, how would she be your daughter?" The twins said with a smirk.

"I'll treat her as if my own!" He said making a pose.

"Tamaki, you can't even take care of yourself, you moron." Kyoya said, butting in.

"Ahhh, when did Haru-chan say she'd be back?" Came a curious voice of Honey.

"In a couple weeks, why?" Tamaki answered happily.

"Should we warn her about Mo-chan?" Honey asked innocently.

"I think she'd like the surprise of another girl in the club." Kyoya answered, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Takashi smiled at the idea of the two getting along, possibly becoming girlfriends.

Monique smiled, hearing the whole conversation/fight between her new "family." A lot had happened within the first 24 hours at Ouran Academy.

"I wonder what other surprises this school is holding for me" She thought happily and tiredly before falling asleep, feeling Takashi lift her up only made her smile in her sleep, and snuggle closer to him, unknowing making the man blush.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welllllll guys, a lot of stuff happened in this chapter, huh? Well, I'll let you wrap your mind around it! :)

Don't forget to leave a review of some sort, possibly get alerts on the story? hm, gave you an idea?

Well, hope you like it so far!  
-Monique


	5. Monique vs Kyoya

!!BREAKING NEWS!!

I do not, and never have had owned Ouran High School Host Club! I only own the idea of this fanfic and the OC characters!!

This Chapter is for fun, Monique's first day at the Ootori mansion! How will she kick it off with Kyoya as her new younger brother? haha you'll now see, lol

thank you, now enjoy! :)- Monique

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those Eyes

Chapter 5: Monique vs. Kyoya

(Normal POV)

Round 1: Don't wake up the Shadow King!

Monique woke up to the sound of birds chirping and sunlight outside a very large window. She creeped open her eyes to see what was disturbing her sleep to find a ceiling to floor balcony window with a tree off the edge of it. Monique blinked confused as she studied her surroundings. There was a modern dresser a couple feet to her right from the bed, a couple of white couches in front of the bed with a chest being served as a coffee table, long lavender drapes pulled to the side of the wide window and in the middle of it all, a curious and nervous Monique in the middle of a huge bed with lavender blankets pulled over half her body and countless white pillows around her. The girl looked down and saw that somebody had changed her. Instead of the blue uniform of Ouran Academy, she was wearing a purple sleeping outfit of purple silk shorts and a silky purple top that grabbed her curves perfectly, but was strangely comfortable. She had also found her hair messy/neatly pulled back to a loose ponytail, she felt as if Princess Jasmine from Aladdin when she ran to a full length mirror to check if she was harmed. But instead of coming face-to-face with her normal sleeping clothes that only consisted of an oversized shirt and boxers, she saw a beautiful beauty that she didn't believe was her.

Soon after catching her breath, and finally remembering the contents of the day before, she suddenly got light headed, but had an idea of where she was at. She was at the Ootori estate, no doubt.

'Damn rich people, but I must say, they know how to make a girl feel like a beautiful woman.' Monique thought as she looked down at her outfit. She had found herself sitting on one of the white couches closest to the wide window, looking out at what the estate had to offer, at least to what she saw so far. She could see a fountain surrounded with different colors of flowers, a gray and white pathway that, from her view, started from behind the tree, and little blue birds chirping at eachother as if in conversation. It felt like she was in a fairytale as Monique pulled the scenery in. If this was just outside her bedroom window, what else could there be?

Monique stood up, figuring she better find her new younger brother, Kyoya, to at least touch base with everything and everyone. Monique found herself walking a long hallway that seemed to have a large window within every meter. Monique had managed to find the closet, and after searching what felt like the seven seas, had just played over with a white tank top and cupris, letting her hair fall down her back with the natural curls were following her as if the wind and stopped every time she'd look through a door, trying to find Kyoya.

'Where are all the damn servents? Aren't rich people suppose to have servents and butlers and stuff? They've certainly gotten ahold of the lifestyle-just not the people, then again, it is only 8 A.M, maybe they're not here yet.' Monique thought frustrated of already searching almost ten rooms.

Monique then opened a door, to a similar room that was on the other side of the estate compared to her room, just the opposite and only in black, silver and white.

"Kyoya?" Monique whispered out, trying to see if Kyoya was occupying the room. She could see the bed ahead of her, a large bump was under the covers, most likely Kyoya. She tip toed to the side of the bed, getting a glimpse of the sleeping boy.

Bingo.

It was Kyoya, just without his glasses. Monique was in awe at the handsome young man, but snapped out of it. 'He's my brother now!' she thought harshly to herself, 'none of that will be allowed, Monique, behave!' A voice rang in the back of her mind. Monique touched the boys' face as she whispered out his name. "Kyoya?" She asked steadily. Kyoya stirred a bit, but other then that, hadn't really reacted. Monique repeated the gesture, this time, making Kyoya stir and open an eye, an onyx eye. Monique blinked as she saw the face of Kyoya.

"What're you doing here?" Kyoya mumbled, but had a growl to it. Monique blinked again.

'Obviously NOT a morning person.' Monique thought to herself.

"I was....just, uhm....wanted to touch base with this whole thing...." Monique's voice came out shakey and had trailed off at the end. Kyoya sat up, glarring at the girl.

"Do you know what time it is?!" He growled out. Monique gulped. 'Gotta be strong, or he's just going to look at you as if a weak girlish child!' Monique preped herself.

"As a matter of fact, I do know the time. It's 8 A.M, just in case you didn't know." Monique was surprised at how strong she had became to the young Ootori.

"Monique, I was up till 5 A.M this morning, I don't think you want to test my patience," Came the growl of the Shadow King.

"Well, who's fault is that? You can't be asleep all day, come on!" Monique said, pulling at Kyoya's hand. As she made contact, Kyoya growled and pulled his hand away.

"Go away, I'm going back to sleep!" He yelled at the girl, plopping down on his bed. Monique blinked, but didn't back down. She pulled at the covers, revealing his bare chest, causing the girl to blush slightly, and pause. Kyoya opened his eyes to the new found cold that was taking over his body. "I'd give those back if I were you, Monique. Just because you're my sister now, doesn't mean you get any special treatments," Kyoya growled, looking up at the slightly blushing girl. He blinked then smirked at the girl, now knowing what had caused her to blurr out.

"What is it Monique?" Kyoya asked with slight amusment and curiosity. 'Why's she looking at me like that? Yeah, I thought she was attractive from the moment I saw her, but now she's my sister, if anything happened, it would be like incest. But...then again, we're not blood related, just by powers of the government and fifty page long papers and contracts...No, Kyoya! Think straight!' Kyoya mentally slapped himself. 'She looks cute with that blush across her face, and that tank top shows her cleavage just nicely..." His thoughts were interupted when Monique threw a shirt and pants at the boy.

"You're only wearing boxers and your 'little friend' came to visit this morning. Now put these on, we're leaving." Monique ordered the Ootori.

Kyoya blinked, looked down, and slightly blushed, quickly covering his problem.

"Oh! And don't forget to take a cold shower, Kyoya! I heard it helps!!" The girl yelled out from the hallway. Kyoya's blush deepend, 'Interesting first day for the new Ootori,' he thought as he walked to the shower, well intended to fix the problem he was facing between his legs.

"But I wouldn't mind waking up to that everyday, no matter how early." He chuckled as he stepped into the nice cold shower.

Monique: 01 Kyoya: 00

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Round 2: Making Breakfast

Kyoya grabbed ahold of his cell phone, knowing the twins were planning on coming over to meet with the club and to take Monique as their model over to their house to try on their new "Commoners" clothing line. Kyoya sat at the dining room table, waiting for his breakfast when he saw Monique come out of the kitchen, her breakfast at hand. Kyoya looked at her confused as she sat next to him with a plateful of food.

"How'd you get that?" Kyoya asked casually. He had been waiting fro a good twenty minutes for his food, but Monique just walked in and out within ten. Monique looked up at the boy, confused.

"I made it." She said simply as she forked some eggs and bacon.

"You know we have maids here to help. Plus, they can make five star foods." Kyoya replied, continuing to type on his laptop, but also continuing his wait for food. He heard Monique chuckle, but didn't look up when he asked, "What's so amusing, Monique?"

Monique stuffled up her laughter. "You can't even make your own food, how helpless can you be?" She said while continuing to laugh. Kyoya had taken it as a challenge.

"I can make my food as well as the next guy. I just choose not to." Kyoya said, knowing Monique would take the bait.

"hm....Kyoya, if I understand correctly, it sounds like you're challenging me. But yet, here you are, still waiting for your food while I've got mine." Monique announced smuggly. Kyoya froze.

Kyoya pushed himself from the table and headed towards the kitchen, Monique smiling, but quickly finishing her food and running after Kyoya.

"Please, if you'd please, stop cooking! I'll be making my own breakfast this morning!" Kyoya announced to the whole kitchen staff. The many people at the burners, fryers, the fridge and everywhere else in between, looked at the young man, puzzled.

"I'll still be paying you without your services today, I'll be cooking my own for today." Kyoya said as her turned to Monique as all the staff left. Monique smirked, causing Kyoya's face to fall.

"So, Kyoya, by the way it sounded, you are to be making your own food today. All 24 hours, huh? Do you even know what you're going to make for yourself for lunch and dinner?" Monique asked mocking his competativness, but so far, she was winning, and he knew.

"I don't like planning ahead, Monique, it's a waste of time, things could go wrong, you know." Kyoya said smoothly, completely covering his horrored expression a few moments before.

"Oh really, Kyoya? It seems to me that you are the kind of man to be ahead of schedule." Monique smirked. Kyoya ignored the comment and started for the fridge, pulling out eggs, mushroom, green pepper, onions, sausage, bacon, cheese and milk.

Monique watched the dark haired man roam around the kitchen, getting together what her thought he'd need. Soon, Monique sat on top of the counter, and Kyoya beside her with all his ingredients and dishes he thought he'd need. Monique studied the ingredients.

"You're going to try to make an omelete." She simply stated, making Kyoya freeze. 'How'd she know?' Kyoya asked himself.

"Just by the ingredients you've gotten together." It was as if she was in his mind now. It was usually Kyoya who was in people's minds, not the other way.

Kyoya continued with his task, thinking of what went first. Monique smiled, secretly congratulating

the young Ootori as he grabbed the eggs and bowl, but held back a smile as he threw in the complete egg, covering it with a half bowl of milk, and stirred it with a fork, breaking the eggs open in the mixture. He had turned on the oven, having an omelete pan on top of a burner, melteing butter.

'Well, he did one thing right..' Monique said in her mind. She then saw the young Ootori chopping up the ingredients and throwing the uncooked sausage in the mixture that were in each side of the omelete pan, then flipping the pan shut. A few minutes later, Kyoya came smiling to Monique. Monique looked at the plate in his hands, seeing the egg shells in the yellow egg.

"See, I told you that I could make my own breakfast." Kyoya smuggly smiled. Monique smirked.

"Now eat it." She said, giving Kyoya an evil look. Kyoya grasped a fork and said,

"No problem." The boy dug his fork into the omelete, cuting a piece out for himself. Monique eyed the pieces of pink sausage, white egg shells, limp bacon and unwashed mushrooms that took over the boys fork. Kyoya stuffed the fork full into his mouth, chewing down, but then stopped, Monique smirking. Kyoya put the plate down on the counter and ran to the sink, spitting out his creation. Monique looked over Kyoya's shoulder as he spat out his breakfast fork full. The boy washed his mouth and looked at Monique. The boy never lost, he always won.

"Well, it seems that I'm the winner, since my breakfast is still in me, and not in the sink." Monique said simply, but pated Kyoya's shoulder.

"Since food is such a big thing in a person's life, I don't think I'll let you go through that again. Here, I'll make you some breakfast, even though it's 'commoner food.'" Monique smiled sweetly.

Monique grabbed what she previously had: eggs, bacon, sausage and bread. Monique made the eggs over medium, seasoning it with black pepper. Bacon was fried along with the sausage, making the meats not too crispy, but cooked through and popped the bread into a toaster, smearing butter and jelly on the bread. Kyoya blinked, amazed at how fast Monique was done.

She placed a hot plate in front of him, Kyoya looked down, smiled. He was really hungry now, it had been an hour since the proposition of the challenge, and he felt like he was starving. Kyoya dug his fork in the egg and sausage, eating and savioring the taste. Monique smiled down at Kyoya as she grabbed an apple from a fruitbasket and washing it off.

"Thanks Monique." Kyoya said, smiling slightly, he actually felt like a little kid. Kyoya was always wound up his whole life, trying to get his father approval that he never had the chance to actually be a teenager or a kid. Monique smiled widely at the boy.

"No problem, Kyoya."

Monique: 02 Kyoya: 00

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Round 3: The Hosts, the Clothes and the Modeling

Kyoya had phoned all the hosts after getting a call from the twins, saying to get everyone at the Ootori residence. Kyoya walked to the livingroom, the wide space giving him time to think. He leaned back so his head rest against the couch. Monique walked into the room, finding Kyoya relaxing a bit, sitting next to him. Kyoya didn't respond to the shift in the couch, already knowing by the smell of perfume.

"Monique, preparred to be a ragged doll to the twins. They'll do anything and everything to see you in something revealing." Kyoya warned. Monique chuckled.

"I doubt that'll happen. I refuse to wear clothes that're too revealing," Monique answered. Kyoya smiled.

"I remind you, they'll do ANYTHING." Kyoya emphasized on the last word of his sentence as there was a knock at the door, already knowing who it was. Monique got up, leaving Kyoya confused. She answered the door with a smile on her face as she saw the Host Club at the door.  
"Hey, Mo-chan! Mind if we come in?" Honey smiled sweetly at the taller girl.

"Of course!" She said, moving aside, seeing the twins having servant after servent bring in clothing racks with clothes hanging upon it into the living room where Kyoya was savioring the last peace he was going to get before nightfall.

"I hope you're ready, Mo-sempai! We-ve" started Hikaru.

"Got a lot of stuff for you to try on!" Kaoru finished. Monique smiled at the two and nodded.

"ok." She simply said.

"By the way-" started Kaoru.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Hikaru finished.

Monique looked down at her clothes. They seemed fine to her, it was what she usually wore.

Soon, she felt herself being lifted up. She looked up and saw Takashi holding her from her waist and Honey holding her feet up. She blinked as the two brought her behind a curtain to the right of the room where the twins had placed it. The two boys dropped her in the circular curtain and walked off. The twins started throwing clothes at the girl, making her laugh.

"Guys! haha, chill! We've got more then enough time!" She laughed at the twins, closing the curtain. She opened the gray bag covering the contents and removed it. She looked at the outfit she was to try on. It was a simple white dress with a black vest and black leggings with white shoes. She looked into the tiny bag and saw that there were little white clips to be placed in her hair. She put her hair behind her ears, and placed the shining white clips in her hair. She stepped out and got admired by all the boys quickly.

"It looks perfect!!" The twins gaspped out happily, "NEXT!"

They took a quick picture of the outfit, and Monique was off into the curtain again. The twins then gave her five more bags of clothing. She chuckled. 'Those twins are crazy.'

After about fifty outfits being modeled, the afternoon was coming into a close, and nobody had eaten yet. Monique looked at the last bag the twins gave her. 'Well, nothing perverted has been given to me yet, so that's a plus, and this is the last outfit.

"We ESPECIALLY want to see this one, Monique!" The twins yelled at her from the other side of the curtain.

"ok!" She yelled back. The group could hear her open the bag and yell, "NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY I'M WEARING THIS! NO-UH! NO WAY!" She yelled at the twins. She looked down at the outfit. It was a two piece outfit. A pair of a very very short skirt, a white rhinstoned bra, a vest that had brown leather coming from where the buttons were supposed to be placed, cowboy boots that went up to the knee, a cowboy hat and a banana clip for her hair.

"Pleassssse Monique!" The twins begged.

"NO WAY! THIS IS WAY TOO REVEALING FOR MY TASTE! LAST TIME I CHECKED, NO COMMONER WORE THESE OUT!!" She yelled back.

"If they're cowboys or cowgirls, they do!" They fought back.

"Not this revealing, no way." She stated as a final.

"Looks like we have to force you..." the two chorused evilly.

"What do you..." She noticed a hand grasped one side of the curain, yanking down so it would unclasp from the hook. "You wouldn't.." She said.

Yank.

"We would." The two said together.

Yank.

"Your original clothes are out here, and the only clothes you have in there is that outfit, so you're completely naked, correct?" The twins said together in a chorus.

"I'm not telling you that!" She said, gassping as she saw the curtain fall a little.

"Only 7 more hooks, then you'll be revealed." The twins spoke evilly.

"You evil twins!" Monique yelled to the other side. She could hear the rest of the Host Club talking to eachother. Not bothering to help, but most likely looking foreward to the view.

"You know with one yank, we could expose you." The two chorused again.

"FINE! I'll put the stupid outfit on!" she yelled as the two were down to the last three. "Now fix the curtain, you two!" She yelled at the twins.

After putting the curtain back to normal, Monique grumbled as she stepped out of the changing room. All of the Host Club watched as the girl walked over to the twins.

'Wow! She looks amazing! Maybe I should invite her to my room tonight *wink*' Kyoya thought, soon mentaly slapping himself.

'She has gone a long way since we were younger, man, she looks good!' Takashi swallowed hard to the view in front of him.

'No wonder why Kyoya called frantically this morning, she does have nice cleavage!' Tamaki stared at the girl as she quickly modeled for the camera.

Honey ran up to her before she could get into the changing room.

"Mo-chan! Wanna eat after your done?" Honey looked up at her. She smiled, the twins snapping the camera right then for the best shot they got.

"Sure thing, I'll have to make it though." Honey looked at her puzzled.

"Why, Kyo-chan has maids and stufff to do that." Honey looked up at her. Kyoya cleared his throught.

"Well, as from previous hours, I asked the cooking staff to leave."

Monique bent down, unknowingly giving off a great view down her shirt for all the Host Club to see, but Honey didn't notice. "He felt the need to make his own food today." She whispered to the blonde boy. He nodded "Contest, huh?" Monique chuckled and nodded.

"Who won?" Honey asked innocently, causing Monique to look up to lock eyes with Kyoya, (so she thought) and said, "I was the best, I don't think you want him going near the kitchen. He actually makes me look like Betty Crocker." She giggled.

The girl stood up, and went behind the curtain, changing back to her clothes.

"Wait!" The twins yelled, opening the curtain wide open, letting the Host Club see Monique in her all natural outfit. She turned and blushed crazily, trying to cover herself from the boys eyes. Takashi and Kyoya started to get a nose bleed as they traced her body all the way down to her breasts to her womanhood. She quickly grabbed the curtain and wrapped it firmly around her body.

"What!" She yelped out in embaressment.

"We....we were just going to say-" Stuttered Kaoru.

"That you could have this outfit, we made it just for you." Finished Hikaru. She nodded, still blushing, pushed the two out and closed the curtain with a huff.

Monique: 03 Kyoya: 01

!!WE HAVE TWO WINNERS!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyoya couldn't think straight after what happened in the livingroom. He had to rush out of there into the bathroom, noticing that he was really uncomfortable in his pants. He couldn't just take a shower in the middle of the day- that'll get all the Hosts thinking he had a thing for Monique, which would be a very bad image for the Ootori since the two now lived together. He yelled to the livingroom," I'll be out in about half an hour, sorry, I have to do something important for my father's company!!" He waited for the response of the group, knowing the group would most likely let him go, knowing how much his father's company meant to him. He closed the door once he heard the approvals.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh- Oh! Seems that Takashi has some competition! To think it's her own adopted to brother! How interesting, huh? Kinda seems like a Soap once i think about it, but hey, who doesn't like a little drama? haha

Well, don't forget to review guys! I stayed up for three hours making this chapter long and perfect for you guys! I'd really appreciate it! :) THanks- Monique


	6. My True Feelings For You

!!I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!!  
I only own the brilliant idea and new characters!

enjoy!!- Monique

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

My True Feelings For You

(Normal POV)

The rest of the weekend was fast and happy for Monique. She had really hit it off with Kyoya as if a real little brother. Having stupid competitions and pointless races. Though the weekend was fun to experience, she knew that Kyoya wouldn't show that side of him at school, and she knew that. In a way, she felt special to know that her and Kyoya shared that kind of bond, so that she could only see that side of him, it made her happy. Kyoya could feel the bond to, it made him ablazed with hope to actually live a teenage life with Monique now living with him and his family. He never thought it would be this easy to let go and let loose for a little bit, but not going overboard to not working on being his family sucessor, he knew his limit.

Monique was eating dinner with her new family for the first time. She hadn't even met the rest of the family due to a company emergency, needing all the men involved, which didn't include Kyoya. Kyoya said he didn't mind though, since he got to spen the weekend with his new sister, but Monique knew better, but pushed the thought aside as she silently ate her dinner. The flashback of the little "fashion show" the day before made her hold back a giggle, thinking back on the boys' faces and how they reacted afterward made her want to laugh. After the little insident, the guys didn't know how to talk to her or even let alone think around her. The only host that seemed not so effected by the awkward situation was Honey. He didn't seem to care nor mind.

Monique looked up to lock eyes with Kyoya, he held a messege in his eyes, saying to say something to her new found family, she nodded to Kyoya.

"Thank you for this outstanding meal, it's deliciouse!" She exclaimed to her new father and older brothers, adding on a sweet smile at the end. The eldest of brothers looked at her, a smile pulling at his lips, making Monique smile back, nodding in appreciation. Then, the father spoke up.

"You are very welcome, but I must correct you, we didn't prepare this meal. Our servants did," Mr. Ootori looked at the girl, trying to study her, but couldn't. She placed a grin across her face and nodded.

"I'm quiet aware of that. But you are the man who took me under your wing as a daughter, if I am correct. So I am not only thankful to this food, but to your hospitality and help in my time of need," Monique answered while picking at her food. Kyoya looked shocked at the young woman in front of him. Nobody talked to his father in that tone before, it was like digging your own grave.

"If you are so thankful to us, why don't you express your appreciation to the servants, my daughter? I'm sure that they'll take it more kindly then I do, especially since they are nothing more than commoners to me." The father of Ootoris looked down at his food smuggly, thinking he had put the girl in her place. But was quickly corrected when he heard a chair being pushed back and footsteps towards the kitchen. "Sit down, Monique. There is no need to make a fool of yourself." He called out to the girl, who just kept walking until she stopped in front of the door, hearing clanks and cloncks on the other side.

"I am no fool, father. I am just showing appreciation. If that is being a fool, then I shall be a fool to no end, cause I am a thankful person. And those people may be commoners, but they are still human, like you and I, no matter how hard you try to change that, they still bleed red."

The young woman then turned back to the closed door and opened it. Reaching both arms out, holding both swinging doors out as far as she can.

"Who was in charge of making tonights dinner?" She sounded firm and courageous. She waited for everyone to settle down, all the noise being replace by whispers. Then seven young chefs came forward, worried they had done something wrong. "If you'd please come with me." Monique simply stated. The seven looked puzzled, but followed the girl.

"Is there something wrong, Mistress Monique?" One chef asked. Monique turned to look at the seven.

"Why, on the contrary. You seven have done amazing on the dinner, I just wanted to thank you in person. I'm sure the rest of the family would like to thank you for your service so far." Monique answered sweetly and nicely to the seven, receiving smiles from all the chefs. "Oh, and one more thing." The seven returned their attentiong on the girl. She smiled widely. "Don't call me 'Mistress Monique,' just Monique. Ok?" The seven nodded.

Monique and the seven young chefs soon made it to the big dinning table, getting weird looks from all the male faces sitting at the table.

"What is the meaning of all this?" The older man demanded from his seat.

"Father, I thought that you wouldn't mind thanking these young men and women for their service so far. They have done very well, if you ask me. Serving us must be hard, being in a hot kitchen all day just to serve us." Kyoya looked at Monique as if she was crazy, but she seemed to stand her ground. Kyoya looked at his older brothers and to Monique. There was no way that they were going to say anything first, so Kyoya decided to thank them first.

"Thank you for your services so far. You have done very well. I thank you for serving us as well, it must be hard." Kyoya received smiles and nods from the group of chefs. Kyoya looked at his family, waiting. Soon enough, the rest of the family bidded their thanks, soon dismissing the group back to the kitchen, Monique smiling after them.

"Monique, what was your point making that scene, it was just a meal?" The older male seemed frustrated, but still ate his now desert. From her name being spoken, Monique turned to face her new father.

"Nothing, just wanted you to thank them properly. They spend their time on us when they could be spending their time with family and friends." Monique simply stated, now eating her desert.

"Why should we thank them? I pay them." The older thought he had closed the conversation, but was yet again proved wrong.

"Why shouldn't we thank them? It's not all about money. While you put dollar signs on everything, everyone and anything, there are things that you can't put prices on. It's called priceless, want to know whats priceless? The laughs people share together, the memories, our friends and family. And last time I checked, I don't pay anybody anything to breath and stay alive. So, that, too, is priceless. Now, I am done, if you excuse me, I'm off to take a shower and to bed." Monique lifted herself up and off the dining table, receiving three shocked looks and one smile from Kyoya.

While Monique was getting ready for bed, there was a knock on the door. Kyoya excused the butler, who was about to answer the door and retrieved the door himself, getting this act from Monique. As Kyoya pulled the door open, he couldn't believe who was standing there.

Takashi Morinozuka.

The giant said one thing that explained his presence. "Monique." Kyoya smiled and nodded, getting away from the door so Takashi could come into his home. Kyoya went down a hallway, knocking on Monique's door, receiving a, "Just a minute." From the other end. He could hear her mumbling as she ran into the chest, making him chuckle as he saw Monique peek through a crack in the door, a smile and then an open door.

"Yes, Kyoya?" Monique asked in a concerned yet sweet voice.

"Mori-sempai is here to visit you." Kyoya simply answered before retrieving to his own room.

Monique went to the living room in her silky pink night gown to find Takashi sitting on the white couch looking at her, eyeing her outfit. She smiled, "I was about to head to bed." Takashi nodded.

"Sorry if I disturbed you, I can talk to you tomorrow at school." The tall man got up to walk towards the door, but was haulted when he felt Monique hold his wrist and say,

"No, it's okay, you've already came out here to visit me, it would make no sense for you to leave now." She said laughing at the man's reaction. He then smiled slightly, sitting down in the white couch next to her. "So, what is it you needed to talk about, Takashi?" Monique asked sweetly.

Takashi looked at the girl seriously.

"I need to talk to you about me and you." Takashi simply answered, causing Monique to slightly blush. Usually it was the girl who would say those kinds of things, but here Takashi was, sitting here, talking to her about the topic. She looked up to Takashi and nodded,

"Yeah, we do...." She said, letting her voice trail off, giving off her nervousness. Takashi looked down at her,

"Do you still like me, Monique. I need to know." Takashi let his eyes burry into her cheek, trying to get her to look at him.

"Yes, I do like you like I used to, but I don't know your feelings, you're always so emotionless all the time." Takashi looked down to Monique, smiling slightly.

"Monique, of course I still like you. If not, I must love you..." Takashi was surprised that he had let out his own feelings to the only girl he had ever loved. Monique snapped her head up to look at Takashi's face, looking for any sign that the man would be joking. "Monique, I love you. I've always loved you since we were kids. Those eyes of yours always drew me in, your soft lips, your long hair, just everything about you made me want to be with you." Takashi took Monique's chin in his fingers, making her look him in the eyes. Hazel clashing with piercing gray. "But I need to know.....Do you love me, Monique?" Takashi was looking in her eyes, looking for any signs.

"Yes, I love you, Takashi..." Monique spoke out breathlessly. Takashi nodded, pulling her chin closer to him, locking their lips together. Finally sealing what they had longed for for many years. Takashi slightly pushed Monique foreward, causing her to fall backward onto the couch. Monique moaned into his mouth, Takashi drapped his tounge over Monique's bottom lip, asking for enterance. Monique granted him his wish, their tounges massaging eachother, making the two moan.

But before anything could really happen, Monique pulled away. "Takashi..." Takashi pulled himself back so he could see Monique's body and the way it was laying below him. "I'm not ready yet....not for that... you know I've always wanted to save my virginity till I was married. But I do love you, but I'm not ready." Takashi smiled, nodded.

"I understand, Monique." The man pulled away, straightening himself out. Monique looked up at him with worried eyes, Takashi knowing exactly why. "No, I'm not mad, Monique. If I can wait for nine years, I can wait a little longer for that part of you." He leaned foreward, giving Monique a peck on the lips, then getting up, he walked to the door, Monique close behind. "I love you, Monique." He said, turning around, giving Monique a good night kiss.

"I love you too, Takashi." She said once they broke apart. Monique then closed the door once the man was out of view in his car. Then, oing back up to her room for a goodnight's sleep for her next day at Ouran Academy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's chapter 6! Don't forget to review/favorite/alert on this story! I'd really appreciate it!

thanks!- Monique


	7. What Did I Do to your Heart?

!!WARNING!! SEX!!

It's getting tyring typing this:  
!!IDON'T OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARACTERS!!

!!IONLY ONLY OWN THE OC CHARACTERS AND THE IDEA OF THIS FANFIC!!

!!WARNING!! SEX!!

now, you may enjoy! -Monique

!!WARNING!! SEX!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

What Did I Do to your Heart?

(Kyoya's POV)

I watched the whole scene unravel in front of me. From Monique letting Mori-sempai into our home, to the confessions of love between the two, to the make-out session and finally having Monique follow the tall man out. Before Monique could turn around, I quickly hurried to my room, staying the emotionless Shadow King I was well known for. I made my way to my big bed, bringing out my laptop and sat against the shining black headboard.

'How can I think of work when I just saw the girl of my dreams take my heart and crush it? But she didn't know my feelings, and we are now siblings, so how far could we even go if we ever got into a serious relationship? Probably nothing, what could we possibly do? It would only soil the Ootori name...'

I then logged into my laptop, going over different business plans and business sites. After a few moments of thinking on the issue at hand, I had finally came on to a conclusion...

'I have to push my feelings and happiness aside. Monique is just another girl that I have to get over. Plus, she is now my family, even if it's not the 'family format' I wished for.'

After the comprimise, I continued with my typing, remembering the first day I laid eyes on the beutiful brunette. The day she went into the club room, pulling out a pen and paper, quickly writing a story of some sort.

'She looked so cute when the twins pulled her into the middle of the room. Her surprise look was so adorable......Aparentally my plan on pushing the girl aside is not working! But everything reminds me of her in one way or another! I can't help it!!!' I started scratching my head furiously with both of my hands. Closing my eyes, I leaned back, my head resting against the white wall, my height over powering the head board.

Then, not even two minutes later, I noticed my door being opened. The little crack in the door was letting in light from the hallway, but telling me that someone was on the otherside. I stayed calm, as usual, as I called out.

"Who is it? Can I help you?" I opened my laptop again, placing it on my lap quickly, acting as if nothing was wrong. ' Come on, Kyoya! You're the Shadow King! Keep it cool!' I felt like I just wanted to slap myself, I was breaking apart slowly, but surely. All because of one girl! But my thoughts were interupted when I heard a voice coming from outside the door, immediately recognizing who it was.

"Kyoya? Can I come in?" I looked at the clock at the side of my bed.

'It's already 3AM? That meeting happened almost five hours ago....' But I pushed the time aside as I invited her in, but couldn't help to notice....she sounded like she was crying or scared, maybe both?'

"Oh, of course, Monique, come in." I closed my laptop as I saw the door swing open and a shadow walking toward me. I was kind of confused of what she said next.

"K-Kyoya, um, can I perhaps sleep with you?" She sounded embarrassed and scared at the same time. My eyes locked on her face, a red tint was in her usually happy and bold hazel eyes, a dry wet streak was going down each of her cheeks. She had, most definitely, been crying. I didn't question it, but nodded to her question, scooting over so she could slip in.

"Sorry for barging in on you like this, Kyoya..." She was facing away towards my curtain covered windows, me as far as possible. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, especially since I was only in a pair of boxers with no shirt. But to my surprise, I noticed Monique's body shaking a bit, as if she was cold.

"Monique, don't worry, you didn't interfere with anything important....Are you ok?" Not only was she shaking, she was sniffling. Before I could do anything, Monique quickly rolled over and pulled herself against me, not caring about my appearance. I pulled her closer, then feeling wetness on my chest told me she was, indeed, crying. I hugged her closely, trying not to be too akward with her, but she only pulled me as close to her body as possible. I could feel the warmth heating on my chest as I hugged her. "What is it, Monique?" Her name felt so natual coming from my lips.

"I-I keep dreaming about....abou-t th-th-at day when I fo-ound them de-dead....." Her voice was so shaky and scared. I pulled her closer, feeling the rest of the gap between our chests. She was crying quietly yet cried as if she were to die that very second if I wasn't there.

"sh, sh, sh.... I'm here, Monique. That's the past, I'm here, shhhh. Nothing's going to happen, I promise..." I soothed her with words and rubbed her back with my left hand, my right holding her head in a protective stance. In a few minutes, the girl I was in love with, was asleep next me, cuddled closely against me, her head resting against my chest. I smiled inside and held her close as I smelled her new strawberry cream shampoo in her brown waves of hair. I wanted to stay that way forever, I bet Mori-sempai would kill to be in this situation. 'How am I to stay clear from this girl when I can't go five seconds without thinking about her?' I then looked down at the sleeping girl. Her lips were slightly open, taunting me. I reached out, tracing my thumb over the two parted soft skin. It felt as if two angel feathers. I then placed my hand on her right cheek. 'What am I doing?' I yelled at myself. But before I could do anything, my body was taking over, and I plunged forward, kissing her. 'Stop Kyoya! She's your sister! Pull away!!' I yelled at myself, but I couldn't.

Her lips were so soft and perfect against mine.

I slowly opened one eye, to see her eyes still closed. But I could feel her lips push back slightly, having my lips drape hers perfectly. I positioned myself above her, not breaking the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer into her. I put my hands on both sides of her body, then slightly pushing up, I broke the kiss. I pulled her pink silky shirt over her head, revealing her bare chest. Her small fragile hands worked their way up my chest. We then connected in another kiss, her taking control as she put her legs around my waist, pulling down my boxers. I then reached down, pulling down the last of her clothing. I kissed her colarbone, down to her naval, spreading her legs slightly as I looked up at her, I could see her eyes begging.

I returned to cradling her, my swollen member brushing her enterance, making her gasp. She then wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me down, causing a part of my erection to enter her, making her moan, I buried my face into her neck, kissing her teasingly. Then I heard the one thing I had been longing to hear from her lips. A beg and moan.

"Please...Kyoya."

"Kyoya! Kyoya! It's time to-wow! Sorry, didn't think you were having a happy dream! I'm sorry!!" I snaped my eyes open, revealing a blushing Monique, looking down at my very clear erection, the outline visible through my boxers. I turned a bright red as I noticed that she had actually touched the problem, causing me to groan, not realizing it. My eyes grew wide as she crawled onto the bed, then cradling me. I looked up at her, watching her every movement. Her eyelids were half open as she looked down to me, locking eyes.

"Am I dreaming, Monique. Not a joke?" I choked out as she leaned in to kiss me. She shook her head. I could feel her hands making their way down my stomach to my boxers. She then pushed the offensive material down my legs with her feet. I wanted to be inside of her, right then and there. I could already feel her warmth wetness and hearing her moans, groans and begs for more. I noticed my eyelids had closed and I could feel pleasure coming from my groin. I opened my eyes slowly as I noticed Monique directly above me, her face twisted with pain and helplessness. I could tell that she was a virgin, and she was trying to rip through it herself. I smiled, rolling us over, making her squeel in surprise. "I'm not going to be getting any pleasure if I know you're not getting any pleasure, Mrs. Virgin." I teasingly licked the tip of her nose, causing a giggle to come from her. I positioned myself inbetween her legs, slightly spreading her legs with my knees. I looked down to her face, warning her. "Monique, it's going to hurt, but it'll soon be pleasure, I promise." She nodded.

'Okay, Kyoya, go ahead." I then penetraded her, causing a scream to come from her lungs, I placed a kiss over her lips, muffling her. I stayed still inside of her, waiting for the sigh of continuing. Soon, she did and a nod. I started with small thrusts, letting her get used to my large size. I found myself groaning everytime I thrust into her. She was so warm, deep and wet. I penetraded her as she called out for more and moaned out my name. I was aiming for that one spot that made her scream. I kept searching, aiming and thrusting. Soon, I thrusted into that spot. She screamed out my name with a choke. I smiled and thrust again into the exact spot, only harder and deeper, making her scream. I wanted her to cum first. I wanted to see her orgasm face. "K-Kyoya, I'm almost-AH!" Her orgasm swept over her. Her flushed cheeks and pleasured face made me just go over the edge. "Oh, Monique! ah!" My orgasm swept over me as I released deep inside of her. I thrust inside of her a couple times, riding out our orgasms. Then collapsed on top of her.

"Kyoya! I told you! It's time to get up! You should've gone to get a cold shower! We're going to be late!" My eyes snapped open.

"OH GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS!!" I screamed, running to the shower in a sweat, making sure the shower was piercing cold as I beat off my erection. 'TWO WET DREAMS ABOUT HER!! Man, I just want her...' After getting ready quickly and neatly, I was ready, hopefully.


	8. Under Lock and Key

I do NOT own the amazing Ouran High School Host Club or ANY of it's characters!! I ONLY own the idea and the new characters of this fanfic! Sorry to disappoint!

hope you enjoy this chapter (:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Under Lock and Key

(With Kyoya)

((A week later))

As we finally neared the school, Monique was sitting beside me, writing in a notebook. It seemed that she really liked to write. 'She's always writing in that notebook every time she gets the chance. What kind of stuff does she write anyways?" I casually looked over her shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of her writing, but didn't, she quickly pulled it away from my view once she noticed the air between us was getting thinner.

"And what do you think you're doing, Kyoya?" She asked with a laugh. I laughed,

"Oh nothing, just wanted to see what kind of stuff you write in there. I notice you always reach for that notebook everytime you get the chance. Why's that?"

She seemed to stiffen, but chuckled bitterly. "The social servicese told me to write in it as much as I can, to keep my thoughts clear, I guess. I'm not entirely sure, but I treat it as if a journal. But instead of writing in it only at the end of my day, I write in it through out the day, even in class."

By the time she finished her explanation, the car had came to a stop. I looked out my window and noticed we were already at the school. I bid a farewell to my driver, and turned to head to the main building, Monique right by my side. She sped up in front of me, almost in a jog, when she saw Mori-sempai standing by the fountain waiting for her. Mori-sampai looked up to see Monique running towards him and smiled as he saw the smile on her face. I was getting that feeling again, the one I was not too familiar with, but knew enough about to know that I, Kyoya Ootori, was jealous of the strong and silent man. The way Monique hugged him, drapping her arms over his shoulders, pulling him close, just made my blood boil. Even though I could feel the jealousy rising up, I just brushed it aside.

"Takashi, how're you?" Monique's voice rang into my ears as I neared the two.

"Good. you." He sounded so emotionless. How could somebody sound like that with her around?

"I'm great!" She sounded so happy and life like, unlike how she was last night when she came into my room. That part, was in fact, true. She had came into my room that night, the time my dream had kicked in was when I was kissing her, that part didn't happen.

"Kyoya." The sound of my name made my head snap up, noticing Mori-sempai was bidding a good morning to me.

"Hello, Mori-sempai. How was the visit last night?" I could see a blush tint on his cheeks, but pushed it aside. I didn't mean for the question to come out so hurtful the way it did. I smiled though, acting as if everything was okay. "Sorry, sempai, if I embarrassed you. I did see the little show you two did, though. Interesting, if I may say so myself." Monique had already walked off, seeing the twins a little off into one of the hallways. Mori-semapi looked down at me, blushing.

"Sorry. Most've been hard." Wait. What did that giant just say? Sorry? For what?

"I've seen the way you look at her, Kyoya. I'm not stupid. Silent, yeah. Stupid, no." I looked down.

'How the hell did Mori know that?' The thought scratched at my mind. 'I always kept my feelings under lock and key, how'd this one slip up and show?' I looked up as I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"She does love you, Kyoya, just not in that way. She looks at you as if a brother, nothing more. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but that's all she views you as." I gawked at the older man.

"I know." With that simple statement to conclude our conversation, I looked straight ahead and walked the rest of the way to class, pulling my arm away from Mori, wanting to already loose myself into my thoughts. I didn't want to hear anything from feverish girls, or even think about the clubs' profets, I just wanted to just plain out think. Think about anything, just not the two things that hurt me the most: Girls and Money.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just finished my last class. The day had stretched out before me, making it longer than usual. Now, it was time to head to the Host Club, no matter how much I was in dier need of sleep, rest and an Advil, I had to go to the club. If not, I'll need two times the Advil for the headache Tamaki would most likely give me for skipping out on the club. I just walked to music room #3, and opened the door. I sat at a nearby table, brought out my slick laptop and started typing. I didn't even notice the group huddled together, talking about some new plan. That was until the group came to my table where I was at the most peace of my day so far. I looked up, regreting because as soon as I did, Tamaki was in my face, telling me about a 'briliant' idea he and the group came up with.

"Kyoya, the club and I have been thinking. Maybe we should let Monique in the Host Club-"  
Before I could let him finish his sentence, I cut him off.

"Last time I checked, we formed this club to entertain girls. And if I got biology mixed up, Monique is a girl. And I highly doubt I'm wrong, because I am hardly ever wrong. So she should be the one apart of the guests, not one to be entertaining the guests." I continued on my typing, but knew that the group had not gone, but stayed, over shadowing my screen.

"But hear us out, Kyoya." Tamaki then pulled a chair out, and sat on it 'princly.' I looked up, watching the violet blue eyes that were watching me. 'He obviously knows I'm not having a good day.'

"Think about it Kyoya, we have a girl enter in on the host club. We get boys to come in as guests, which equals getting more money for the club. Now, what do you think, plus, we'll have a new daughter! Her and our Haruhi would become great girlfriends and go out, have fun and do all the stuff that girlfriends do! I mean, it's perfect!" I let out a sigh.

'Just like Tamaki, make the explanation longer then it has to be.' I sighed again. The two things I wanted so deeply to avoid, comes up in one conversation.

"Fine. She can be in the club. What type of girl is she going to be?" I just wanted the conversation to end as soon as possible. I didn't want to talk about anything to anyone. Was that too much to ask? I went back to typing again, waiting for Tamaki and the groups' answer. I let them think for a bit, disgarding myself from the conversation.

"Kyoya, we've got 'The Tease' and 'The Sweety" types. What do you think?" Tamaki was one idiot, man. 'The Sweety' would most likely make her no more then a grandma. 'The Tease' might start off as great, but then slowly fall because guys do get peeved with too much teasing and lable her as 'easy.' I looked at the computer screen that was in front of me, then got a type that we had yet to observe, and she might be perfect for it.

"I think we should try the 'Shy Type.' It would suit her perfectly, and it would get the guys to actually open themselves up to her, maybe find something out from the guys' family we've have yet to know. It might be of some help of some sort in the future. Plus, it would be interesting." I continued on with my typing once I heard the groups approval.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Normal POV))

"Great, Tamaki, having an idea, most likely will end in disaster," Monique spoke those words once she was dragged into the third music room and was forced to sit on a pink plush couch beside the overly dramatic blonde.

"Come on, Mo-sempai! It'll be fun! We could spend all day together, hang out at eachothers' houses, go out and do other stuff that we did before you came!" Hikaru and Kaoru, somehow, said the whole sentence in unision. Monique looked at the identical boys, "You guys stopped doing those things together just because I came here?" The two looked at eachother, then back at the older girl, nodding. "Oh, and guys, can I ask you another thing?" Everyone looked at her, giving her their attention. "No more of this 'sempai' stuff, ok? Just call me Monique, it is my name after all." Everyone smiled and nodded, going back to their previous activities.

"Hey Monique, question." Monique turned her head to Hikaru.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"You're older than Kaoru and I, but still in our class when you should be in Mori and Honey-sempai's. Why's that?"

Monique thought for a moment before answering," Well, it's true that I am as the same age as Takashi and Honey, but in America, I was still learning at the same level as you two. So, if Takashi and Honey were to be in America, they'd be in the same class as you two, see?" Monique looked at the two thinking boys.  
"Yeah, we got it." The two smiled widely and nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No Business? Why'd there be no business today?" A hand wrapped around a golden handle linking itself to a pink decorated door. The person walked in, seeing the group of young men scatered around the room, doing seperate things until they looked at the too familiar face of Haruhi Fujioka.

"HARUHI!" The young men screeched and ran to the girl, wrapping their arms around her. After almost five minutes of 'welcome backs' and 'how was its', the group unfolded themselves from eachother.

"So, you must be the famous Haruhi I've heard so much about." A girl that Haruhi hadn't met before went up to her and grasped the girl in a hug. "I'm Monique Kurtz, a newer student at Ouran." Haruhi nodded.

"It seems we have a lot to explain to you, Haruhi. Would you please sit down, we'll explain everything to you." Kyoya answered Haruhi's questioning face, then pushed his glasses up his slim nose, waiting for everyone to make themselves comfortable to tell Haruhi the week's story.

'I've just got to continue putting my feelings under lock and key, no matter how hard it is.' Kyoya relunctantly said before sitting himself in front of the group, Monique by his side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this chapter isn't all that great, I know, but I just decided to throw Haruhi in there, it felt like something was missing. Well, leave a review please and thank you! (:- Monique


	9. We Need Eachother

Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy with getting ready for school and stuff (: Well, now that the explanation is put aside, I was having writers block before I wrote this chapter, so hopefully it's still good! :)

I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters except Monique and any new characters that are to be introduced in the future chapters, thank you! :)  
now enjoy! (:- Monique

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

We Need Eachother

((Normal POV))

"I see, you're a new student who knew Mori-sempai as a young child many years back?" Haruhi looked at the girl across from her who nodded and smiled.

"Yup. We were close when we were young. But, unfortunetly, a year or two after we met, I had to move away due to family issues. Then came back a few months ago and....all this stuff happened." Monique looked down at her hands folded on her lap, squeezed her knuckles white and held back her feelings. " But I know that these experiences are to be learned from." Haruhi nodded, though she knew Monique couldn't see it.

"I, too, lost my mom at a young age. I sort of know what you're going through. You feel empty and don't know where to go. Or even have an idea of how to start your new life without them." Monique looked up at the girl with tears swelling up at the sides of her eyes. Nodding.

"You're good. But, please, don't say you know what I'm going through. I know your mom died at a young age, but you only had one person taken away from you. I had everyone taken away. You still have your father, a person who's always there, imagine him being taken away, killed. Imagine where you'd be at. What would you do? How would you servive? You're lucky, even though your mother was gone when you were young, you've had time to heal, and heal with your father. You know that little pain you felt when it actually hit you that she was really gone? Imagine that pain all over your body, inside and out. And you can't do anything about it. It makes you want to kill yourself, but you know that you'll be hurting other people along with trying to kill yourself." Haruhi was shocked at how stern Monique was being. She really wanted to get her point across. Then, she heard Monique's voice drop down to a whisper, but loud enough that the whole gawking group could hear. "So please, please don't say you understand what I'm going through. It just makes it harder to live with, especially when people haven't been through the pain at all. It's like they're trying to pose as a person who actually cares. I know you've been through it, but not as painful as how it happened to me. It happened so suddenly...it was like they were taken away from under me...and in such a horrible way.......murdered." Monique could feel tears coming again but decided to walk out of the room as soon and as fast as she possibly could.

As Monique left the room, the heaviness in the room got thicker as they heard the silent sobs of the girl from in the hallway on the otherside of the door. Haruhi sat, thinking about the young woman she just met about a hour ago. It pained her to see a person so beautiful and happy to be broken into a small seed of lonliness and hurt. Haruhi looked at her hands, had she really gotten it off easy with her mother dying? Yeah, she knew that time was coming, she was able to prepare for the fateful day. While Monique had no idea what was to unfold the one night she left casually to a friends house for a sleep over. Haruhi didn't notice, but a tear fell down her cheek to her left hand. She looked at the tear that had just landed on her hand, and lifted her hand to her eyes. She touched her cheek softly, dabing the little river. She felt pain for the girl, but she knew Monique didn't want pitty, she needed strength and someone to support her. Someone who wasn't a boy. She needed a girl, a girl who'd listen to her, who'd confort and support her when she needed it and be able to laugh with as much as possible until they were both old and met with the same fates as their family at an old age.

Haruhi stood and slowly walked to the door, opening the left side of the door, knowing there was a weeping girl on the other side of the right door. She looked down at the teenage girl who was wrapped in her own arms, in a boys' uniform, crying on her sleeves with her hair falling to the sides of her face. Haruhi could tell that the young girl was holding all her sobs back, that she didn't want to let herself cry, knowing that she was to stay strong for herself and to show everybody else that even though something so horrible happened to her, that it wouldn't change her. Haruhi knelt down by the weeping girl, wrapping her arms smoothly over her shoulders, bringing the girl closer. Monique knew full well who it was by the feminine body and smooth arms. She let Haruhi pull her so her face was tilted into Haruhi's uniform shirt, her arms around Haruhi's body tightly and in a hugging position.

"Monique..." Haruhi whispered. "If you let me, I'll be here. As a friend and as a sister. Just please...don't hold yourself under lock and key. You can cry, you're only human. So much has happened to you. You're a strong girl, we all know that. " Monique saw that Haruhi was on the ridge of tears as well. "You and me, we need eachother." Monique studied Haruhi's face and nodded. Haruhi chuckled, causing Monique to chuckle, already knowing what was going through Haruhi's mind. And said in unision, "We'll really need eachother since we're in this Ouran Host Club." The two laughed, wiping the tears from their cheeks.

The teenage men who witnessed the whole scene, laughed. Tamaki wrapped his arms around Haruhi, screeching, "Oh, my Haruhiiiiii! You're so cute and sweet! Your daddy missed you so much while you were away! I missed my little girl! So did Mama!" Tamaki let go, grabbing Kyoya by the hand, dragging him quickly to his 'little girl'. "See! Mama missed you so much! Say something Mama!" Tamaki looked at Kyoya with anticipation.

Kyoya flatly said, "Hey, Haruhi. We missed you while you were away." Tamaki's mouth dropped and went to his shadowed corner, drawing circles in the tiled floors, mumbling,"Daddy was so enthusiastic.....Momma comes in meanie....." Honey ran to the girls who were in the middle of everything, jumping up and down, full of energy.

"Monique!! Haru-chan!! Want to go eat some cake with me?" The boy ran to the top of Takashi, climbing him as if he were a mountain. Monique smiled, nodding with a slight smile. "Sure, I guess I could have a slice." Haruhi smiled, "I'll just have some tea, but I'll sit with you." Monique smiled at Haruhi, then frowned as she saw the twins nearing her and Haruhi. "Twin alert." Monique whispered to Haruhi. Haruhi froze, knowing what the twins could possibly want when they wore devious smirks like the ones they were wearing at that very moment.

"Monique, Haruhi, we-" started Hikaru.

"need you to try on some-" started Kaoru, but were cut off by the two girls.

"No." The two spoke flatly. Then Haruhi laughed lightly. Monique looked at her puzzled.

"This is a start of a beautiful friendship, Monique." Monique laughed with Haruhi knowing exactly what she meant. The two looked up, seeing a priceless scene unfolding in front of them.

Honey was on Mori's shoulder, yelling and pointing fingers at the twins, saying that they were to have cake and tea first, the twins faught back, saying that fashion was too important, more important than 'stupid cake and fungus tea'. (They shouldn't have said that.) That one statement made the little cute Honey-sempai, jump from Mori-sempai's shoulders, and straight onto the twins, knocking the two down like bowling pins. The twins struggled up, yelling pointing at the little blonde, the blonde taking the pointed fingers, and pulling the two down straight to the floor on their stomaches. Honey jumped on the two. Tamaki and Mori then worked to get the three seperated as Kyoya just simply sat on the pink plush couch, opening his laptop, and started to type. But then, Hikaru's foot hit Kyoya's laptop out of his lap and onto the floor, causing a 'crack' to be heard, then a 'clank'. Kyoya's glasses had a glissen from the sun, causing his glasses to be shadowed over. Nobody seemed to notice, but the two girls who were witnessing the whole scene. The group who was involved with the sherade, was clueless on what was to happen next. Kyoya smoothly stood up from the couch, walked to the middle of dust that was forming in the air from the movement and fighting, and picked up the twins by the collars, and quickly spun them around in circles and flung them to the floor, yelling at the two who were responsible to the broken laptop. Honey was in on the yelling, as well as Tamaki and the silent Mori.

Haruhi and Monique looked at eachother after watching the scene. "We really need eachother." The two said at the same time in a simple fact voices. Then turned to the boys, knowing they had to break it up. The two cleared their throwts, letting the group know they were to speak, but nothing. Again they tried it, still nothing. The two looked at eachother. Grabbing a silver tray and a big serving spoon, the two clanked the two together, getting the boys' attention, finally.

"Okay. We're going to set a schedule. " Haruhi started. "First, we're going to eat cake and drink tea with Honey and Takashi." Monique stated. "Then, we're going to have the 'fashion show' disaster." Haruhi noted. "Then, we'll do whatever with Tamaki and Kyoya." Monique finished.

"Oh, and Kyoya, don't worry about the laptop, I know you've got enough money to get a new one. And I know you write everything you type down into your notebook, so, no loss. " Monique stated. Monique and Haruhi turned and smiled at eachother.

The group of men could tell there was something different with the two, but in a very positive way.

The two needed eachother, and they knew that, and they didn't plan on splitting up their new found friendship no matter what. Monique and Haruhi held hands, letting the other know they'd always be there. Monique looked at Haruhi, "Thank you." Haruhi nodded, but added,"We need eachother more then we know, so don't thank me. I'm always going to be here no matter what."

Monique smiled and nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! Don't forget to review please! :)- Monique


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 of 'Those Eyes': What More Can I Give You?

REMINDER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB, JUST THE IDEA OF THIS FIC AND MONIQUE!  
Now enjoy! 3 Monique

* * *

(Monique's POV)

The Host Club just thought of a brilliant idea: to take me to the beach. Well, brilliant to them, not so much for me. Takashi is waiting out in the main room while I'm getting dressed, but what Hikaru and Kaoru threw in with me, I didn't want to step out of this dressing room. They got the idea that I would look good in a teal colored bikini top and short-shorts. What are they, crazy? Well, I got that answer when I first met them, but still, they know what kind of girl I am, and I'm not like that.

But instead of putting up with the whole fight I'd have to face with with the twins, I decide just to throw on the outfit and walk out as confident as I can, which wasn't all that much, to the eyes of Takashi.

(Takashi's POV)

Wow, she looks great! A little revealing for her, but she looks great! I remember back to that pool party when we were younger. Her long brunette hair pulled back to a pony tail, her two piece swim-suit that had little sparks of glitter on a splash of pink paint, her tan skin glistening from the water in our pool. How could it have been so long ago when it just felt like two weeks ago?

I can feel Monique's hand on mine as she looks at me worried.

"Hey, Takashi, what's wrong?" I look at her and smile slightly.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." She nods and just goes on with walking ahead of me, our hands intertwined.

That's one thing I loved about her, she got who I was. She understood me and loved me no matter my flaws. When I would just say something, she would get what I meant right away.

(Normal POV)

The witted host club waited patiently for Monique and Takashi to make their way to the fountain. The whole group argued on where they should all meet, well, until Monique and Haruhi teamed up and said that they'd meet at the fountain since it was between the entrance and the main building. Thus, the handsome boys, and Haruhi, awaited for the two love birds.

(With Takashi and Monique)

"Takashi, can I ask you something?"

Takashi looked at Monique with a sweet smile, "Of course, what is it?"

Monique tried to smile back, but soon looked at the floor below her walking feet and frowned,  
"Why do you love me, Takashi? What's so great about me that you chose me instead of any of those good looking models in the school? I mean, I'm just a normal girl and you could have any girl out there you wanted. I mean, look at you! You're gorgeous, and I'm so....so...so normal."

By that time, Takashi had stopped in front of her path, making her to look up at him. Takashi placed his hands on both sides of Monique's face and looked her in the eyes.

"Monique, you are definitely not normal. You are beautiful, kind, nice, funny, and you always make my heart skip a beat whenever I'm with you or see you. You're more than what I can ever ask for. You are always considerate with everyone's input and I can be myself around you. With just one word, you know exactly what I'm talking about, you get me. And with all of my flaws, you still take me for who I am. Monique, I love you."

Takashi had gotten himself and Monique so close that there was no air passing between the two bodies and he was embracing her in a hug.

"You're more than normal. You're different from all those girls that come to the host club. Those girls just like me for my looks, but you, you love me for who I am, and not for what I am. You treat me human, and not like a machine that my father tries to turn me into. I love you, Monique, for who you are and what you have helped make me."

Takashi pulled away from Monique's body and held her face between his hands again and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you, Monique."

Monique looked him in the eyes after his speech to her, smiled and leaned up to kiss Takashi's lips, as if sealing a secret letter that only the two would know of.

"I love you too, Takashi."

The two finally made their way to the fountain where the other hosts were waiting, hopped into a limo and made their way to the beach.

(At the Beach)

Everyone filled out of the limo and made their way to Kyoya's family villa, got their rooms, dropped off their stuff and headed off to the beach.

"Haruhi, I have a question." Monique asked as she was putting her things away.

"Sure, what's up?" She said sitting on her bed.

"Ummm, do you ever plan on telling those girls at the host club that you're a girl any time soon?"

Haruhi sat and pondered on the question and answered," Of course, but I don't know if now is the right time. Mostly because if I did tell right now, Kyoya would kill me for making him loose so many customers."

The two girls laughed at the very thought.

"But seriously, I'll probably tell by the time I graduate. How about you? I heard the guys wanted to make you a host as well?"

Monique laughed shyly.

"Yeah, they want me to, but I don't know. They have a thought of me being the shy personality, and I don't know if I'm like that. I mean, you and the other hosts' characters all fit your actual behavior and actions, I'm not all that shy..." Monique thought for a moment. "What kind of character do you think I should be?"

Haruhi looked up at the question and thought," I'm not sure. You're just Monique, I don't know what your label would be as a host. How about we make a list? We'll see which ones you end up with and choose from there?" Monique smiled at the idea and nodded happily.

The List

Kinky Chicky Health Client

Princess Misses Ye old

Athlete Mate Pretty Flirty

Tease Please Crazy Lady

Shy to You Easy as 1.2.3.

Sweetie Pie Animal lover

Loud and Proud

Girly Pearly

Dancer Prancer

Dream Pleaser

After Haruhi and Monique could come up with the biggest list they could think of, they went over their findings.

"Ok, we have: Princess Misses, Athlete Mate, Tease Please, Loud and Proud, Dancer Prancer, Dream Pleaser, and Pretty Flirty. Who do you want to be known as Ms. Kurtz?" Monique stopped and thought.

"I want to be the.........."

* * *

Sorry the chapter is so short (and so late) but now, I'll leave it up to you, who would you all like Monique to play as when she's playing a host? Leave your review and who you want Monique to become, thank you(:

-Monique


End file.
